


The Wrong Coat

by rarepairshit



Series: Hinata centric pairings <3 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chaotic Sugawara Koushi, Clueless Kageyama Tobio, Daichi Sawamura Having A Heart Attack, Embarrassed Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Please I just want more Tenhina, Why is there no Tenhina on this site, Wrong Coats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairshit/pseuds/rarepairshit
Summary: Tendou Satori is a little shit who likes seeing his boyfriend struggle and Hinata Shoyou barely knows how to deal with attention inside volleyball, let alone when it comes to his personal life.OrHinata Shouyou picked up the wrong coat and Sugawara Koushi is no help.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tendou Satori
Series: Hinata centric pairings <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099697
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	The Wrong Coat

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first language so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes >.< I wrote this because I’ve read every Tenhina fic on this godforsaken site, but I’m not very good at writing so I hope it is okay!

Hinata had woken with a jerk, almost knocking Tendou out of his bed. The red head was not happy, immediately grabbing him by the waist and pulling him back down, groaning in his ear about how it was too early and how he should stay because he was so warm and he knew the ginger was too. It took a lot from the shorter to get out of bed, peppering the third year with kisses and taking full advantage of the way he stretched in the morning to escape.

“Shoyo~ please?” He couldn’t turn around, or his face would erupt into a violent blush and he would have to go back and cuddle, and then he wouldn’t get up at all, let alone in time for practice. Eventually, and only after a lot of whining and moaning and complaining from the older one, both middle blockers were up, with Hinata in the shower and Tendou absentmindedly finishing off an essay, one of them in a hurry and the other more relaxed than he usually was.

Ushijima was away, visiting ill family, leaving the dorm to the pair. He would be back tonight, after being gone for three days, and so Hinata was taking all of his stuff from the bathroom, his towel dangerously low on his waist. Just above the towel, his skin was an interesting shade of purple in more than one place. There was one spot on his neck that Tendou was getting the makeup out to cover, smirking at the mere sight of it. They had yet to tell Ushijima, not particularly wanting to hear a lecture on how this better not affect how Tendou played and how he would absolutely _not_ go easy on Hinata and Karasuno just because of this.

He made his way into the bathroom after laying the makeup out, his heart stinging a bit at the lack of the other’s things in front of him. He stepped into the shower, listening to his boyfriend packing his bag and drying his hair. His fingers ran through his hair as the smirk on his face only grew wider, catching sight of the scratch marks on his back in the reflection of the shower head. He always made sure to tease Hinata about those, the shade of red he went very amusing. Hinata blushed a lot, now that he thought about it.

Soon enough, he stepped out too, hair dripping and flat on his head. Shoving his trousers on, he motioned for the middle blocker to sit on his lap, gesturing at his neck. His face went red as he walked over, sitting on the other’s lap and playing with his hair, occasionally going a darker shade of red as his arms would brush against skin.

“Put a shirt on, Satori. How am I supposed to leave if you don’t?” A laugh emitted from his throat, deep and sincere. His eyes were trained on the redhead as he put his jacket in his bag, slipping his shoes on and tiptoeing over when he was ready to leave. A soft ‘I love you’ fell from his mouth as he did the others tie, smiling when he felt a head on his own. His smile only widened when he heard an ‘I love you too’ in response, and he pulled on Tendou’s tie, bringing them eye to eye before kissing him quickly.

He waved as the other left to go to Karasuno, smiling a bit at the big breath he took before he shot off, avoiding as many people as possible. When Tendou didn’t see his jacket in his cupboard, he snickered. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what had happened, and he opted against running after or even calling the other to warn him, the image of Hinata at practice being hounded by questions far too funny to resist. 

He was pretty sure that the ginger was only just going to make it, likely arriving at ten to, which gave him just enough time to get changed and set up along with his other teammates. One hand elegantly covered his mouth as the other slung his bag over his shoulder, muffling his laugh. He caught sight of other third years whispering to each other, probably about the short ginger who just jumped down the stairs, who _definitely_ came from someone’s room.

Semi was the only third year who knew, as he walked in on the two of them asleep once, and he thanked the gods every day that he hadn’t arrived earlier. Every time another third year would see the shortie, he would either change the topic or say it was probably some first year who had a thing with one of the third years, causing mass accusations each time, as nobody was going to admit it and nobody had ever actually seen him leave a specific dorm, just running through the corridor or down the stairs. 

The third years had entire, complex conspiracies about who he was and where he came from, with Tendou’s personal favourite and the most accurate being that he was not running to another dorm, but in fact to a whole other school. His uniform was always covered by a coat, and he moved too fast to be able to see what trousers he was wearing. One third year almost caught on when he remembered the time Tendou came back to the dorms talking about a ginger he had knocked over that couldn’t be more than 5’5, but Semi was quick enough on his feet to start talking about the third year’s own girlfriend.

-

Hinata had arrived just early enough to be able to do everything he needed, only to see a white and purple jacket at the top of his bag. He grabbed the two sides and slammed them together, doing the zip up so hard he thought he might’ve broken it and laughing awkwardly when Tanaka asked him what the hell he was doing. Nishinoya came in briefly after, clearly have been running to the gym as he was out of breath and sweaty, only to seem to gain all of his energy back when Tanaka whispered in his ear.

“Shoyo... why don’t you let your senpai take a look in your bag? Or perhaps... you picked up some of your girlfriends clothes~?” His voice was laced with mischief, and Hinata didn’t have to turn around to know he was smirking and Tanaka was laughing in the background. He sat on the bag, blushing a furious shade of red.

“N-no thank you! I think I’ll get changed when the rest of you leave. O-or better yet!” He grabbed his bag and sprinted into the bathroom, slamming a stall door shut behind him and cringing at the laughter that came from the changing rooms, the loudest of which being Tanaka, Nishinoya and Sugawara. He got changed without further incident, thanks to Coach Ukai coming in and shouting at them all to hurry up and change quicker.

Tendou’s jacket glared up at him, the number five all too prominent. _‘Shit,’_ he slapped himself to stop the blush, banging his head against the wall, _‘Shit shit shit. Did Satori not notice-?’_ His eye twitched as anger found its way into his fists, _‘Oh. The little shit.’_  
Tendou had noticed, of course he had, but he hadn’t said anything because he was a bastard who wanted to see Hinata suffer. He got changed as quickly as he could, channeling his annoyance into being quick. With one final sigh, he zipped his bag up tight and walked onto the court, only a few seconds behind everyone else.

Practice was going normal, with the exception of snickers emanating from the libero and the wing spiker. He made a jump to spike Kageyama’s set, feeling good about it until his shirt raised with his arm and he had to pull himself to the ground, missing the set entirely. Kageyama was shouting at him, but all he could focus on was keeping his shirt down as half the team was staring at him, mouths wide open and the other half were in utter hysterics. 

Nishinoya and Tanaka stood there shocked, their expressions perfect mirror images of each other, their thoughts probably the same too. Yamaguchi was on the side of the court, hand over his mouth as he heard Tsukishima burst out into laughter, vaguely aware of the blonde doubling over, clutching his stomach. Ennoshita looked shocked, even slightly scared, where Narita and Kinoshita were holding onto each other, the teasing potential the only thing they were thinking of.

Daichi and Asahi were equally shocked, Asahi almost going limp and Daichi’s eye twitching, looking like he could go into cardiac arrest at any second. Sugawara, on the other hand, was laughing harder than Tsukishima, tears falling from his eyes as he smacked his chest, coughing in an attempt to get some air back into his lungs. Mirth twinkled in his eyes, thinking of all the ways he could embarrass Hinata more.

Kageyama was completely clueless, settling for hitting Hinata around the head and shouting at him to stop being so stupid as he tried to figure out why Sugawara was laughing so hard and why the ginger had gone brighter than his hair. His question was answered when Tsukishima heaved out a question, taking more than one break to wheeze, tears glistening in his eyes.

“So, H-Hinata... Have f...” He almost couldn’t get the word out, all the air gone from his lungs as he wheezed, desperately trying to breathe, “F-fun last night? S-sure looks it.” Hinata somehow went redder, and Tsukishima had to support himself on the net as he laughed harder, the sound filling the gym and accompanying Sugawara’s equally as loud and aggressive laughing. Hinata was shaking his head viciously, denying something that there was no point in denying.

“Yeah Hinata. Need me to- to-“ The third year coughed as he smacked his palm against his chest again, looking up slightly to meet the first years eyes, a brilliant idea working into his mind, “Need a talk on safe sex, Hinata? I’ll-“ Daichi smacked him around the back of his head, clutching at his heart and looking like he’d seen a ghost. Had the man had a heart attack where he was standing?

“You- You beat _us_ to it!” The two second years were all but shouting at Hinata, watching his face get redder and redder. They seemed to have snapped out of their stupor, now staring at the middle blocker with something akin to pride written all over their faces. The libero was still struggling with the idea, but ran over to Hinata to shake him for answers. “What year are they?”

“Th-third year...”

“You pulled a third year?!”

“What’s their name?!” Tanaka and Nishinoya sounded astounded, and at this point, Hinata couldn’t tell if it was jealously or wonder on their faces. 

“H-he...” His voice trailed off into a mutter, only to come back as the wing spiker shook him, joining the libero, “It’s Tendou!” He clapped his hands over his mouth the second he said it, eyes almost falling out of his head as he kicked himself.

Sugawara and Tsukishima stopped for a second, before bursting out into laughter again, Tsukishima having to sit down and Sugawara being held up by Daichi as the two gasped for air, a wheeze coming from the blonde and a cough coming from the third year. Even Kinoshita and Narita were laughing at this point, using each other to support themselves, their laughter syncing up. Kageyama was spluttering in the background, stomping his feet as he all but stumbled over to Hinata.

“From Shiratorizawa?! You bastard! Could you haven chosen someone worse?!”

-

Tendou smirked in practice, almost as if he could feel the fear coming from his boyfriend. It seemed like it had gone well.


End file.
